


The world through your eyes

by caitpaige101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: A take on Aarons and Roberts relationship through the eyes of other.





	1. living in the moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robronprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robronprompts).



> thank you to http://robronprompts.tumblr.com for this idea  
> you can also follow me on tumblr at http://cait-p.tumblr.com I accept prompts and you can get updates on my other fics.  
> raptured mature just encase.

Living in the moment

It was 10:30pm, Aaron and Robert were in the backroom sitting on the sofa about to head to bed-to sleep. It was moments like this that they cherished. The fact that when they wake they wake up together. Also when they were tired they always became so fluffy.  
"Hey Rob. "  
"yeah"  
"what are going to do tomorrow. Adam told me I could take the day off if I wanted"  
"well I mean I need a new shirt for that business thing next week so you could come with me"  
"you want me to come shopping"  
"urm..yeah."   
Chas walked down the stairs to get a drink when she heard Aaron and Robert and listened in.  
"Why do you want me to come?" Aaron asked puzzled  
"I want to spend the day with you plus you need a new suit"  
"why..."  
"i want you to come to the business event with me."  
"really I didn't think you would."  
"course I want to take you Aaron. you're my boyfriend it's what people do."  
"i know but.. Thank you"  
"for what"  
"Everything I suppose. For taking me with you to this event even tough we both knew it wold cause less stress if you went on your own. Thanks for choosing me."  
"Aaron I love you so I'm taking you plus we get a hotel room.."  
"oh do we know" Aaron smirked  
"Yep just think a whole night. King size bed. we could do so much."  
"that we could" Aaron leaned in and gave Robert a chaste kiss.  
Chas smiled from behind the door. Happy that Aaron was happy. she decided she didn't need water anymore so went back upstairs smiling to herself.  
"lets go sleep." Aaron suggested tired yet giggly  
"i can't wait to wake up next to you"  
"are you going to say that every time we go to sleep"  
"Yep love you"  
"love you to."  
With one last kiss they went to sleep.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert have a movie night with Vic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Hope you enjoy. Just pure fluff and sibling chats.

**Movie Night**

With Liv at Gabby's house for the night, Chas working the bar and Charity god knows where Aaron had suggested a movie night. Obviously Vic over heard and had invited herself and Adam along. Aaron and Robert didn't mind too much anyway. Robert was setting up the movie with Aaron in the kitchen making the popcorn. Vic walked in without Adam.

"Where's Adam. If he doesn't hurry I will start the movie without him"

"about that he's not coming. some problem with holly. He told me to come over but if you two rather watch it alone I can go"

Robert was about to agree with her when Aaron spoke up

"Nah it's ok vic. you stay  it'll be fine"

"Thanks guys."

Robert wandered into the kitchen to speak to Aaron

"Before you say anything rob, It's Friday night and I don't think she should be left alone all mopepy about Adam"

"what did I do to deserve you" Robert smiled back."

They went back into the living room with the popcorn and sat on the sofa. They always sat close together when in the backroom. It was comfy. Vic sat on the other end of the sofa.

The movie was halfway through and Aaron was starting to get tired and Robert knew it.

"Hey.." He whispered "If you want to head to bed you can I'll join you when the movie finishes"

Aaron rested his head on Rob's shoulders and yawned

"No. it's fine."

Vic turned her head slightly and saw the exchange.

"only if you're sure" Robert said with a smile.

Aaron only smiled back

Vic didn't remember the last time she saw her brother genially happy and it made her smile. The fact he was comfortable enough to be so close to Aaron without pushing him away is a day she thought she would never see.

She drew her attention back to the movie. By the time it was done Aaron had curled in to ball half on Ro's body  the other on the sofa and was asleep. Robert hand in his hair with a small smile on his face.

she stood up and gave her brother a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Rob" She whispered and walked out. Smiling because her brother was finally happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Tumblr: http://cait-p.tumblr.com   
> send me prompts and get updates on my other fics


	3. loving through the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is on the phone to Aaron and Liv over hears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :)

**Loving through the phone**

With Aaron in France Robert has been looking after Liv and he believes it's all going well. He was back at the house making a quick lunch when his phone rang.

**_Aaron calling.._ **

He answered and put him on speaker at the same time Liv had just walked in to pick up her lunch that she forgot this morning.

"Hey" Aaron said

"Hey. how's everything going over there"

"well..I made some new contacts. got some tips."

"that's good. everything is fine on this end. Liv did play up a it but it's all sorted now."

"That's good. How's your day been"

"well you know.. Nicola shouting demands but it's nothing I  can't handle."

"aww..I would deal with her for you if I was there"

"yeah.. what would you do to defend me"

"I don't know but I'm sure I would figure something out."

They both giggled and Liv smirked and continued to listen

"I miss you" Robert blurted out

"I miss you too." 

"how long until you get back"

"a week and a bit. not too long"

"i know it's just with out you around I get bored so easily. Plus there is no one to talk too."

"Aww.. Rob you need to make friends." Aaron joked

"I do have friends"

"family members don't count"

They both laughed again. Aaron sighed

"I want to come home"

"i know. I want you here too. The bed is to big and cold."

"I'll try and get all of these meetings and stuff done as quickly as I can too get home earlier."

"you know I am going to cook you an English stir up when you get home"

"You mean you're going to get Vic to."

"Hey I'll have you know I can cook. Remember that time I cooked Lasagne"

"Yeah you failed and went to the shop and bought a microwavable one."

"that's not the point"

Liv smile grew wider. she never realised that Robert could make her brother laugh, even when they weren't in the same country. She was glad Aaron had found someone like Robert.

"I've got to go. meeting."

"ok call me later yeah"

"yeah. love you"

"Love you too"

They hung up and Liv walked in toning down her smile

"before you say anything I'm just grabbing my lunch then I'm gone"

She walked out with her lunch leaving Robert smiling at his phone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: next chapter of "Always you" should be up on Saturday


	4. "Thank You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron, Robert and Adam in the porta cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy.  
> Also all the scenes are written before Holly's death.

"Thank you"

It was a normal week day for Aaron and Adam. Aaron had made a lot of new contacts recently so they were just going through the books. They heard the door open.  
"What you doing here Robert" Aaron asked  
"Nicola asked me to cover for her so I bought coffees up aswell." He replied handing out the coffees receiving a small smile off of Aaron.  
"I also ought you your lunch because going to the café everyday isn't good for your health"  
"I knew it. you didn't come here to do work. you came to see me" Aaron joked  
Robert shook his head letting out a small laugh as he walked over to his desk.

Once everyone was back to working Aaron and Robert kept staring at each other, just small glances but every so often they would catch the others eye and smile.   
Aaron, as always when doing the books, was getting bored so decided to start throwing scrunched up paper at Robert. They threw paper at each other for at least 5 minutes before Adam couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to get lunch. Be back in a few"  
"yeah ok." Aaron said no paying attention as he was to busy laughing with Robert. He walked out of the porta cabin before he realised he left his wallet behind. He walked up to the cabin but decided to check the window just in case. But when he looked he saw something completely different. Aaron and Robert standing in the middle of the room. Close but no so close. He thought they were about to kiss but then they both burst out laughing. Robert was tickling Aaron.  
"No rob"  
"that's what you get for throwing paper at me."

Robert stopped ticking Aaron and leaned in for a kiss. it was short but when both pulled away the room was filled with smiles. Adam didn't want to break it up so just decided he would go to the pub and get Vic to rustle something up for him.

He got back to the cabin and hour later and saw only Robert was in there. his hair a little scruffed up. He knew what had happened but decided it would be best not to say anything.  
"Where's Aaron"  
"Went an a call out." he replied not looking up from his paper work  
"Thank you" Adam said making Robert look up  
"for what?" he replied confused  
"Making Aaron happy. Making him laugh. everything"  
Robert didn't know what to say.  
"I mean it Rob. I haven't see Aaron this happy. Since the trial I didn't think he would smile that wide as he smiled in the cabin with earlier so thank you"  
Both lads smiled at each other before doing the paper work in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment and/or Kudos if you wish to.  
> BTW if you don't have tumblr but want to send a prompt just write it in the comments


	5. And the penny drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paddy realises something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a Fanfic writing marathon so I hope you enjoy :)  
> Also I know I said I would have this up early but I lied I was super busy so sorry

**And the penny drops**

It was late out but the boys didn't care. They wanted to be on their own for a bit and decided to sit on the benches outside the pub. They were sitting giggling and chatting with out a care in the world.

Paddy had just got back from his last call out and was walking past. He saw the boys and that's when he noticed how happy Aaron was.

He saw Aarons smile. One he hasn't seen in a very long time. He noticed how comfortable the boys were. Aaron leaning against Robert. Roberts arms around him keeping him warm.

A long time ago Paddy would of walked over and screamed at them. Told Aaron Robert was bad for him but in this moment all he could see was the small depressed boy he knew now happy smiling brightly.

Paddy would never forget what Robert did. How he shot him and threatened Leo but all he could see was the two of them in their own bubble. He would never forgive for how he made Aaron feel during the affair but somehow it seemed that he was making up for it. That he realised his mistake and was making Aaron happier than ever before.

During the trial Paddy wasn't there yet Robert was. After the trial the same thing. If Robert was the worst possible person for Aaron what did that make him.

Ever since Aaron came into his life he has cared for him as if he was his own and yet he was so wrapped up in his own world he wasn't there to support him when he needed him. Maybe Aaron was right. Maybe he needed Robert. Maybe Robert needed him. They both needed each other.

Looking at them now they looked so domesticated, so happy. If Aaron could forgive him and love him maybe paddy could accept them. Maybe, just maybe, he could put aside his hatred of Robert and care for Aaron like he used. He looked at them once more.

He saw how close they were. How their hands fitted perfectly. How their eyes lit up when they looked at each other. was that love in their eyes? He wondered.

He walked over to them and as soon as he did they stopped. stopped their laughing. stopped their smiling.

"Aaron, You know I will never be happy that you're with him. That I will never forgive him for everything he did."

"paddy."

"no Aaron let me speak. I realised I haven't been there for you. that I haven't taken care of you like I should. You are like my son. I will always love you. so if that means accepting that you two are together. putting aside my dislike for him to keep you close then I will."

Both the boys looked at paddy shocked. Robert couldn't say a word.

"thank you paddy." Aaron said jumping up hugging him.

"its alright son. now you two should go in. its getting cold." he said as they pulled away, he gave Robert a weak smile that he returned.

"i am sorry. truly sorry for everything paddy." Robert spoke up

"i know" paddy replied walking away.


	6. Maybe..soon..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron are in David's Shop. Finn looks on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank every who is still here reading this . Sorry its been so long.

Finn was sitting in the shop drinking coffeeand gossiping with Tracey when he saw Aaron and Robert walk in, hand in hand, bickering about what they needed vs what they are going to buy anyway. Finn smiled, wishing he had some one like that. Some one to bicker about what type of chips to buy

"No Robert I don't like crinkley cut ships" Aaron half shouted

"Yeah but me and Liv do"

"Fine. We will get those but only if we buy white bread. I am not eating my bacon on 50/50 bread again." 

Finn could see how happy the boy's made each other. He could see how Aaron would sneak small things like chocolate bars into the basket when Robert wasn't looking only for Robert to give Aaron a look when he did but still laugh it off.

"Finn" he heard Tracey say waving her hands at him "stop staring at them its creepy"

"Sorry I guess I just want someone like that"

"Soon Finn. You'll see"

"Tracey..anyone working today" they heard Robert say looking at them. As traceynwalked over to the counter Aaron walked over to Finn after whispering something to Robert

"You alright Finn?" Aaron asked

"Yeah why?" Finn replied confused

You're not very subtle when you stare" Aaron said with a smile

"Oh God sorry I just noticed how happy you looked at I., well you know"

"You're lonely."

"Um..i guess." Finn said scratching his head. "Its just in see how happy you are. Walking around. Laughing and bickering about bread and I guess in want something like that"

"Finn I'm sure you'll find someone maybe..soon.. who knows." Aaron said reassureingly 

"Aaron you coming" he heard Robert say

"Right.. yeah see you later Finn and good luck."  As they headed out a guy walked in and smiled at Finn

"Maybe..soon.." he said to himself 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on my social medias below. Come chat.   
> Ships-Robron,Evak,Johnlock,Philkas and Malec


	7. Seen the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain goes on a walk to clear his head, he witnesses the boys picnic and realises something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look I actually update. Here you go.

He needed air.  Needed space to breath. He decided to go on a walk. He didn't know where to but he needed to get away from the village. 

Cain walked to the fields just a short walk away from the village. 

Whilst on his walk he heard laughs. Mens laugh. One laugh he recognised. Aarons laugh.  As he got closer the laugh got louder.

He hadn't heard that laugh for a while.  He was close enough to see them. Sitting on a blanket with a basket full of food.

He saw the smiles. True smiles. Not fake ones that people put on but true, whold hearted smiles.

He never took them as picnic people but here they were. Eating sandwiches. Munching on crisps. 

"See no cucumber" he heard robert remark making Aaron laugh.

He saw Aaron. The eyes he made at Robert. Eyes of contempt. Dare he say it, eyes of love.

He looked on as they teased eachother playfully. He remembered when he was like this with moria. How being with her filled him with endless joy. How he loved her.

He remembered the time he would have killed Sugden. How he hated him. Hated what he was doing to Aaron. 

Yet looking at them now. It's like whatever in the past wasn't real. Like they had always been made for eachother.

He saw Aaron stand, walking backwards and unzipping his hoodie. "Come on then. Or is it to niche" Aaron joked.

Cain walked back to the village ay that point. Not needing or wanting to see that.

He realised now that Robert was good for Aaron. That in order to keep the love he needed to fight for it.

He saw the boys walking back into the village wearing eachothers clothes. He smiled. Knowing what had happened. He didn't say anything though. Just smiled.

Aaron was happy and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. What characters do you want to see react to robron next?
> 
> Twitter: @caitpaige101  
> Tumblr: caitpaige101.tumblr.com   
> Email: Caitpaige101prompts@outlook.com

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)  
> My Tumblr is http://cait-p.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101  
> Send me prompts, head canons or just come have a chat  
> Snapchat/instagram- caitpaige101


End file.
